custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Pakhas
"We Toa are considered noble. Honorable. Heroic. Held to many high standards. But in everyone, there are several layers. That reach deeper and deeper into the soul. Sometimes, these layers break. And with each broken one, the darkest part of the soul comes closer and closer to emerging. Until finally, the beast inside manifests. And trust me there : you don't want to meet the beast inside of a Toa." Pakhas was a veteran Toa of Fire. History Early years Pakhas was originally a Ta-Matoran living in a village situated on the Northern Continent. Some 85,000 years ago, he was turned into a Toa and became the protector of his village. He spent more than 80,000 years protecting his friends from Rahi attacks and criminals. Over time, the weigh of constant battle grew heavier and heavier on his shoulders. He witnessed the Universe growing increasingly violent, notably with the formation of the Dark Hunters, whom he started to fight regularly. He also experienced huge pain whenever one of the Matoran under his protection was killed. In his later years, he started trying to reason with his opponents and only fought as a last resort. He was one of the many Toa who answered Lhikan's call for help during the Toa-Dark Hunter war. Retirement Eventually, he grew tired of being a Toa and believed his time had come to pass the mantle to a newer generation. He selected a Ta-Matoran named Tamiras he found very promising and spent several months grooming him to the role of Toa. He then transferred his Toa Power inside him, turning him into a Toa. However, to his surprise, he did not turn into a Turaga. He deduced from this that his Destiny was somehow unfulfilled. Disgusted, he retired anyway, leaving his village under the care of Tamiras, who wore a Great Garai shaped similarly to his Kiril to honor him. He then went into exile, enjoying many years of a quiet and lonely life. He, however, monitored the actions of his successor. But it didn't take long before he learned that the new Toa had willingly murdered an opponent, breaking the Toa Code. This horrified him, and he returned to his village. He had a violent argument with Tamiras, who revealed his darker side to him, that of a violent and almost sadistic enforcer, who believed that only fear could keep enemies at bay. Pakhas tried to reason with him, but was unsuccessful. Unwilling to fight his former protegee, he departed the village, despite the pleas of the Turaga and the Matoran, who didn't want a murderer for a protector. The old and exhausted Toa pondered if he could take action against his successor, as he believed that such a confrontation might push him over the edge, resulting in the death of one of them. Back to action He eventually returned to active duty on at least one occasion, and was involved in the death of Makuta Merekk. Abilities & traits "Destiny is a cruel joke. I gave my all to do my duty. I spent more time than most Toa fighting, always fighting. I saved more lives than I lost. Yet, after my will faded, after my strength left me, when I knew it was time to pass the torch... i was shown that I was wrong. And I was punished for it when what I thought would be my last action as a Toa turned out to be my worst mistake. Maybe this is my Destiny. To undo what I did to fulfill my Destiny." A veteran Toa with thousands upon thousands of years of experience, Pakhas grew tired of fighting and desired to live in peace. His protegee turning on him made him bitter and cynical. As a Toa of Fire, he has the ability to create, control and absorb Fire. His long years of experience allowed him very precise control of his flames, and he could use it in a variety of ways that less experienced Toa could not. However, he lost his will to fight and his fierce spirit, making him sloppier in combat. Due to using up all of his Toa Power to turn Tamiras into a Toa, he was unable to access any healing ability. But, since his destiny was not fulfilled, he was not turned into a Turaga. Mask & tools He wore the Great Kanohi Kiril, and wielded a Fire spear, which he could use to channel his elemental power, as well as for melee combat. Trivia